Underwater World
You have not feared the energy of the portal and disrupted space once. Now it's time to dive to the waters of Southern Ocean washing the shores of the Valley of Magicians! The next magical mystery awaits you underwater. Somewhere here in this magic waters the protege of the Magician's Guild is to assemble parts of the key into one. The Salt Key will bring the heir closer to the Archwizard's gates. The next battle trophy of the White Wizard awaits its owner in this salty waters. It is yours if you can find it and return its magic power. __TOC__ Expedition 'Required' *6 Dragon Coins *3 Lunar Fireflys *3 Crystal Harps *3 Dragon Tablets 'Dragon' Type: Dragon Murchertack Food: 16.000 Feed Times: 52 Expedition Time: 4 h Search Time: 12 h 'Rewards' Items to Get Quests 'Dive to the Abyss' Martha the Maid: Hooray! Hooray! Alfred took pity on me and allowed me to help you in the expedition to the underwater world. I am looking forward to the moment when we will dive to this blue abyss of beauty and tranquitlity. But how are you going to make this dive? *Carry out an expedition, feed the Dragon Murchertack and unlock the Underwater World. *Explore the Underwater World Martha the Maid: Aqualung, bathyscaphe and diving suit? I'm out of this. I am afraid of water and all the more depth. But I will constantly be next to you. I promise to tell you all the latest news from the Magician's Guild and direct help from the firm land. I will always be with you. 'Reasoning' Martha the Maid: We have traveled rather far in Valley of Magicians but we have encountered only one portal during this journey. THe one at the beginning. Why? Meanwhile there are quite different talkings in the Guild. Your search and explorations lead us to contradictory results. *Find 5 Emerald Dusts from the Hunchback *Get 5 Emerald Pencils from the Mime *Create the Salt Key Martha the Maid: Melissa says a lot of garbage from our world came to Valley of Magicians through the portal probably. But this garbage can't find its way back as it all seems to work like earth one-way portals or half-opened portals. 'About the White Wizard' Butler Alfred: Who is this White Wizard and who is his opponent Archwizard, the master of dark powers. Why do we continue to find notes and other evidence of their existence but cannot meet them? Besides our lives were never endangered. *Find 3 Sea Salt from the Mime *Get 5 Sea Water from the Juggler *Create the Giant Fins Butler Alfred: Here lies some mystery. It seems professor never visited this valley. Fantastic places and magic animals are here. Here is a world full of joy and happiness. Don't you think we just ruin its calamity and tranquility? Why do we follow the path of White Wizard to the magic gates? 'Wizard House' Butler Alfred: Oh, I am tired of this saboteur, he does not even look like a wizard, more like a useless craftsman. We now have enough evidence to find this undefined person from Magician's Guild but believe it or not I have no guess who it can be. *Find 3 Electric whipping-tops from the Hunchback *Get 5 Spruce Branches from the Juggler *Create the Red Tarpaulin Butler Alfred: Sorcery, magic items, transformation and creatures await us in the House of Wizard. What's his name I wonder. Felicia and I have already taken a look through a magic ball. The House is really amazing. I would really like to go there. Are you ready to open the door? Next stop: Wizard House Search Thingies